


history (repeats itself)

by diefranti



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, SO, Shotgunning, Somewhat, Studying, alcohol mostly, coffee shops and libraries, dnf if you squint again, help i can't stop thinking about dnf again, i can't NOT include it, i will probs feel like it, maybe shotgunning if i feel like it, mild drug use, not that hard this time, parties ofc, student oc, student ranboo, teacher dream, teacher technoblade, techno is so smart, working george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diefranti/pseuds/diefranti
Summary: additional classes from older students for extra credit sounds amazing right? even more so if your "teacher" is mysteriously hot and you keep running into each other.or: i am simping for techno talking about greek mythology too much and wanted to write a university!AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/Original Female Character, Dave | Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	history (repeats itself)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! here are your gentle reminders: 
> 
> \- stay hydrated  
> \- eat something today (even if just a little bit)  
> \- i appreciate you  
> \- it will get better  
> \- sleep if you're tired  
> \- it's okay to take breaks
> 
> you're doing great and i love you!! :)
> 
> ______
> 
> this work will be taken down if any cc's feel uncomfortable with it // i know techno stated that he doesn't like being shipped in fanfics too much so i am just using character traits from his online persona - this is a work of fiction and has nothing to do with the man behind the online character "technoblade" 
> 
> also: do NOT sexualize minors!!! i know ranboo is in this story but believe me he will NOT be included in any illegal stuff!

hi :) please save this ao3, thankyouverymuchiloveyou

i will add tags in like an hour i just want to see if there are any askers for this prompt/fic :)

// Sorry if you got a notif,, I just wanted to keep this as "first chapter" until i pubilsh the offical first chapter


End file.
